


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by Wicked_Wayward_Warrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam Winchester's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior/pseuds/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior
Summary: A quick one-shot to celebrate Sam Winchester's 37th birthday. The main character is Jazzy Baker, an original witch character that has been dating Dean for several years and decides to organize a surprise birthday party for Sam in the middle of the COVID pandemic. Jazzy wants everything to be perfect and Chuck free.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

Demons I could handle. Fighting heaven and hell, I could handle. Taking down evil witch covens and teaching an adult-sized three-year-old Nephilim how to bake a cake, I could handle. Coordinating a surprise birthday party for my brother proved to be one of the most challenging things I've done in ages. 

It wasn't often that we actually got to celebrate birthdays around here. There was always a case to work or an apocalypse to thwart. While the apocalypse was still looming over our heads and a pandemic had taken the entire world by storm, I somehow found a moment or two to plan Sam’s birthday party. 

Cas had done me a solid and convinced Sam to go into town with him for the afternoon while Dean and Jack helped me to bake a cake and full the bunker with balloons and streamers. Sure it was extra, but since there wasn't much to do with the country on lockdown, I figured we could go all out. 

Dean, carrying a ladder he found in the garage, joined Jack and me in the kitchen. He smiled when our eyes met and he pointed his nose in the air. “Cake almost done?” he asked.

I smiled back and pointed my thumb to where Jack was leaning over the counter spelling Sam’s name in the frosting. “Jack’s almost done with the cake.” 

Dean set the ladder down in the hallway that led to the garage and joined me at the kitchen table where I was mixing punch. “Streamers and the banner are up in the war room and I've texted Cas to make sure they come through the front door when they get here.”

“What did Cas say to get him out of here in the middle of a pandemic?” I asked, laughing. Sam and I were the most anxious about this virus. They were calling COVID-19, but none of us was 100 percent convinced it wasn't some strain of Croatoan Virus. Given how Chuck was adamant about the brothers offing themselves before the world ended, we had to be prepared for anything.

Except for tonight. Tonight I crossed my fingers and hoped that Chuck would let Sam have this one night to celebrate his life. Chuck already took so much away from him: his mother, his father, his brother on many occasions, and Eileen—I video chatted with her a few days ago and she was still unsure about coming. The least Chuck could do was let him have this one night.

“I think he had Sam chasing some kind of nonexistent scotch.” Dean shrugged when I scrunched up my brows. “Look, I don't know, I’m just glad it worked.”

“I’m done!” Jack exclaimed, setting down the pastry bag down on the counter and looking up with a wide grin on his face. “What do you think?”

I jerked my head and Dean followed my silent instruction to check out Jack’s handy work. If Sam and Cas were on their way back, I’d needed to make sure there was enough Everclear and vodka in this punch to put our angel on his ass. 

“Son of a bitch! Jack, when did you learn to bake a cake that actually looks like a cake?” Dean asked, proud of his sort-of-kinda son. 

I could hear Jack chuckle behind me. “I mean, Jazzy helped me.”

Dean's footsteps echoed through the kitchen as he walked over to me, wrapping arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. “And since when do you know how to bake?”

I laughed as I swirled the ladle around the giant punch bowl. “I watched my Ma bake a few cakes when I was a kid.”

“Jazzy, last time you tried to bake a cake we had to call the fire department.”

I shrugged. “Fine, it was a recipe from Pinterest okay?” Laughing, he kissed my cheek. “I printed it out, made sure Jack had everything he needed, but he did it. All on his own.”

“Well, it looks great, Jack.”

“I hope Sam likes it,” Jack said, walking over to Dean and me and sitting on the bench. “How much longer until he gets here?”

As if on cue, Dean's phone rang with a text message. He released his hold on me and I stooped stirring. “It's Cas. He says they're outside.”

The three of us rushed into the war room and stood around the table, eyes angled up at the iron staircase. I clapped my hands and the lights went out. We waited in the dark, impatiently waiting for the door to swing open and for Sam to walk in. Each of us was silent, anticipating the arrival of our guest of honor.

The door to the bunker swung open, letting a little light into the main floor. “Why the hell are the lights off?” Sam asked. His steps were heavy as he made his way down the stairs, and each thud synced with my heart hammering in my chest.

As dumb as it was, I was nervous. What if Sam didn't even feel like being around people? What if he didn't like the banner Dean and I picked out? What if he didn't want to eat Jack's cake? And then, worst of all, what if Chuck chose this moment of vulnerability to attack?

I held my breath, waiting for him to flip on the lights, and when he did, I couldn't tell who was loudest of the three of us, but together, we made Sam stumble backward. Once Sam had his bearings, the brightness of his eyes and the smile on his face was more magical than any spell I’d ever done. I wasn't sure when I'd last seen him that happy. 

“What the hell?”

Dean broke away from Jack and me and embraced his brother in a strong hug. “Happy Birthday, brother.”

Castiel descended the stairs and waited until Dean pulled away from Sam to pat his shoulder and hand him the bottle of rum they apparently searched all over Lebanon to find. “Happy birthday, Sam.”

Next, Jack collapsed himself in Sam’s massive arms. “Happy birthday, Sam! I hope you like the cake I baked you.”

Chuckling, Sam tussled Jack’s hair like he was a six-year-old. “Thanks, kid. I’m sure I'll love it.”

Once all the boys had finished their greetings, Sam turned to me, beaming. “Safe bet that you're the one that put all this together?” he asked.

I nodded. “Guilty,” I said. “I thought you deserved it.”

Sam leaned over and embraced me. Since he was so large and I was so small, it was like I was engulfed by his massive arms and chest. “How'd I end up with such an awesome sister-in-law?”

“I don't know. I think you just got lucky.”

We moved into the kitchen, pouring cup after cup of my Everclear and vodka Hawaiian Punch, eating homemade burgers and fries. Dean shared never before heard stories about him and Sam growing up. I shared a few of my own from a much simpler time. A time when I was just a baby-witch and Sam and Dean had just become a consistent part of my life while I lived at Bobby's. Cas shared some of Sam’s most heroic moments and Jack shared how gentle and kind Sam was when he first arrived three years ago.

There would never be enough kind words or accolades to describe how important Sam Winchester was to all of us. He was a brother, a hero, a confidant, and a best friend. He was funny and kind and reliable, and I was so glad to be able to have a day to express that in the best way I knew how.

Sam finished his second cup of punch and slammed his happy birthday cup on the table. I could tell that he was past the tipsy stage, even if he wouldn't say as much. As I stood up to refill my own cup, I reached for his. “You want a refill?” I asked.

Sam’s brown hair flopped into his face as he laughed, moving his shoulders and chest right along with him. “Jazzy, are you trying to kill me?” he asked through his laughter.

I shook my head and scooped some more punch into his cup. “I’m not trying to kill you. I just want to make sure you have a good time.” The because-it-could-be-your-last hung in the air between us, and I drowned it away with another sip of punch. No matter the circumstance, I wouldn't let Chuck take this day away from us.

We all jumped as the sound of a loud knocking on the door. Cas, being the only one of us still mostly sober, jumped up and rushed toward the door.

“Who the hell could that be?” Sam asked. 

I shrugged and looked at Dean. By the look on his face, neither one of us had invited anyone else, nor had we been expecting anyone. My heart hammered against my chest in anticipation. If Chuck was throwing us a curveball, he'd have another thing coming. Yes, I was a bit inebriated, but I was an incredibly powerful witch and I would do what I had to for my family. 

The room fell into silence when Cas returned. He gave us a shy smile before stepping aside and allowing us to see Eileen. I jumped up from my seat and rushed over to embrace her. I'd lost hope that she would come. After Chuck made us all privy to the fact that he was largely in control of the path we'd all taken in our lives, she left, unsure of which feelings were her and which were a part of Chuck’s story. I was glad she returned. “Eileen,” I said, speaking in a way that made it easier for her to read my lips. “I’m so glad you were able to make it.”

I kissed her cheek and stepped aside, allowing her to greet the man of the hour. 

I wondered if this was what it was like for Dean when I walked into a room, commanding all of his attention. Sam’s hazel eyes bulged wide and his lips parted slightly as he made sense of what was happening right in front of him. He seemed frozen, eyes locked on Eileen, so I cleared my throat and ushered her inside the kitchen. 

Before we made it to the counter where all the food had been laid out, Sam pulled himself together and rose from the table. “Eileen.” He said her name as if it were gold, soft and precious, and walked over to where she stood. I sat down next to Dean, laying my head on his shoulder. 

“Hi, Sam,” Eileen said, signing his name with her hands. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” he said and touched his fingertips to his chin. 

Like the gentlemen he was, Sam fixed Eileen a plate, asking her what she wanted and how much before adding food to her plate. It was so nice to see how smitten he was. In that moment, I realized that even Chuck couldn't separate these two. Their love and adoration for each other was palpable and refreshing. 

“Aren't they cute?” I whispered into Dean's ear when they joined us back at the table. 

“Almost as cute as us when we started dating,” Dean whispered. I giggled and planted a kiss on his freckled cheek. 

We told stories of how Sam saved the world, more times than one. We laughed about his silliness and his infamous bitch face. Dean offered to give him a haircut and Eileen energetically protested. Sam expressed gratitude and appreciation for his friends and family.

For the first time in a long time, we were normal. Normalcy was something I'd never take for granted, and tonight wasn't any different. Hours passed without incident. We ate cake, attempted to play silly party games until everyone was too drunk off my punch to do much of anything, except Castiel of course. 

Sam smiled, shaking his hair from his eyes and raised a cup filled with water in the air. “Thanks, guys. Seriously.” 

Water splashed as all of our cups bumped into each other and created puddles on the wood table. All of us were too drunk to be concerned about it. We laughed, continuing to let the laissez-faire attitude rule the night, and chugged what remained in our cups. 

Ignoring the fact that most of my water fell down my tank and between my boobs, I set down my cup and smiled at Eileen. “Honestly, I’m just glad you were able to come,” I said, doing my best to sign some of the words she taught me in the times we hung out.

I assumed my signing was shit since Eileen laughed and shook her head. Sober me was much better at this than drunk me. “Me too,” she said. “I almost didn't.”

“Why not?” Sam asked. 

Eileen shrugged. “After what happened with Chuck at the casino...I wasn't sure what to think.”

“About us?”

Eileen nodded and sorrow filled her eyes. “Yes, but not just that, everything. I wasn't sure what was real anymore.”

Sam’s eyes watched Eileen closely. His body was completely attuned to her, reacting to each minute movement she made. “And now?”

Eileen tucked a stray lock of her brown hair behind her ear and flashed a sheepish gaze in Sam’s direction. “Let's just say, I know who's important to me now.”

Sensing that Sam’s night was beginning to take a turn for the best, I cleared my throat and pushed through the dizziness to stand to my feet. “Cas, Jack, Dean, you think you guys could help me clean up the decorations from the war room?” I asked. 

Jack was a drowsy mess and I couldn't recall who gave him permission to drink in the first place. He rubbed at his temples and groaned. “Actually, I was thinking I should go to sleep.”

Cas chuckled and stood at the same time that Jack did. “Come on, Jack,” he said, guiding Jack by the elbow. “I'll make sure you make it to your room safely.”

Barely conscious, Jack walked with Cas to the doorway of the hallway. “Good night,” he called to us over his shoulder.

As they left, I collected empty cups and paper plates with balled up napkins and threw them in the trash. I moved quickly, acutely aware of the heart eyes Sam and Eileen were giving each other. Once I was done, I tapped Dean on the shoulder and jerked my head toward the war room. It took him a minute to comprehend what was happening, but once he did, he moved with urgency to follow behind me. 

Before we left the kitchen, Sam called after us. “Hey, guys, thanks for this. Really.”

I grabbed Dean’s sweaty palms and smiled at Sam. “It's your birthday, brother. You deserve to have a good one.”

No matter what happened with Chuck or the end of the world, if everything fell apart, I would die knowing that Sam at least had tonight. All of them deserved to celebrate their lives and I was grateful to be the one that made sure they did. I loved them all so much, and if we didn't have much time left with each other, I'd be sure that we milked the hell out of every moment.


End file.
